Yu-Gi-Oh! NEO Arc-V
by Mysterious Hero
Summary: Yuuto Hashimoto aspires to become a somebody in Miami City, the new dueling capital of the world, like his parents and sister has achieved. However, in the depths of the peaceful city is a man seeking to revolutionise the world.


_**AN: Hello everyone! As you can guess I have given up on Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL Chaotic because of writers block and some mistakes I made in early Chapters that I will try to avoid in this fic. Here's the disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own DM, GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL or Arc-V. All custom cards by me will be bolded.**_

_***Ahem* Without further ado, let's begin!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The fog thickened its hold over the looming night. The rain pounded against the gravel. The thunder roared across Miami City, a metropolis city only rivalled by Neo Domino and Heartland. It somehow maintained its tranquillity even in the depths of calamity. Until now.

A figure gracefully walked across the pavements, while the wind swept against his unyielding black fedora hat. The man's attire consisted of a black trench coat over a white shirt, black trousers and shoes. He additionally wore a white mask that covered everything besides his eyes and mouth. The man tightly held onto a leash, which was connected to another weeping figure that followed him from behind

Eventually they stopped at an isolated skyscraper. It was one of the five headquarters of V-Reality Corporations, a global business responsible for the design of the new Virtual Reality dueling software, the V-Reality. It was rumoured that the V-Reality will be more advanced than even Action Duels! However, the software was exclusive to only a minority of the world's population as beta testers due to the fact that V-Reality Corporations were anxious about hidden bugs and viruses in the program. If they screwed up badly at this rate, only a few thousand at most would suffer.

The figures advanced.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gustav Schmidt, a blonde-haired and blue-eyed middle aged man in a white labcoat, felt proud for the progress he made today. His computer programming skills are improving rapidly. If he keeps up the hard work for a season or two, he might get promoted to the position of lead programmer. A promotion was something that Gustav wanted more than anything because he strongly disliked the current lead programmer, Kenji Yamada, and it would be fabulous to boss him around.

Suddenly, the door cracked open and a clad of footsteps echoed behind him. Gustav turned around from the supercomputer to see two mysterious figures. "What a pleasant surprise," the figure in front said, maintaining a somewhat sophisticated and calm demeanour. "I am here to… tweak the data stored in the V-Reality. I suggest you don't interfere, or you'll become my first victim," the figure then dropped the leash it was holding and a duel disk magically materialised onto its left arm. The second figure bolted towards the supercomputer.

"Get lost ya punks! Scram!" Gustav shouted. He attempted to intercept the second figure, but he was snared by the anchor projected by the first figure. He was forced to duel the enemy. "Alright punks! I wasn't gonna do this, but I guess ya must take a beatin' our way," he said blandly upon equipping a duel disk to his right arm and activating it. "V-Reality activate!" he shouted upon pressing a button embedded on top of his duel disk. The opponent mimicked Gustav.

A white circular seal appeared underneath both Gustav and the opponent. Their duel disks began to glow brighter.

"_Initiating connection via the V-Reality!"_ a female voice said from both duel disks.

"Duel!" they shouted in unison as a bright light covered everything outside the two circles, including the second figure. Within ten seconds, the background dimmered and eventually became completely black and empty. This was due to the fact that the V-Reality was still in its beta phase – VRC haven't divulged anywhere into the aesthetics yet. The holographic board that showed their V-Avatars did however spawn adjacent to the zone they were dueling in.

**Temperance Knight:**** 4000 (Life Points) **

**_: 4000 (Life Points)**

Gustav was shocked upon seeing the username of his opponent. An underscore. As an employee of V-Reality Corporations, he knew the V-Avatar username of every single Duelist that tests the V-Reality system. And even then, every username had to be approved of by V-Reality Corporations. Therefore, Gustav knew that it was impossible for anyone to legitimately have a username like that.

"This is a joke!" Gustav shouted.

The opponent didn't respond.

"Ya don't talk much, punk!" Gustav remarked. He scanned his hand in hope of a good combo that could give him the edge on this duel. "I better start then… I Normal Summon my Maraudin' Captain in Attack Position!" he slammed a card fiercly onto his duel disk. A blonde-haired and battled scarred man emerged onto the field, plated with turquoise armour. He drew his two blades and gave the opponent death stares (**1200**/400)(Level 3). "The effect of my Maraudin' Captain allows for me to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Appear, Tune Warrior!" Gustav sharply slammed another card onto his duel disk. A white hole formed and a man in a red armoured space suit emerged onto the field (**1600**/200)(Level 3). "So, whaddaya think of this!"

The opponent didn't respond.

"Fine then! I will tune my Level 3 Tune Warrior with my Level 3 Marauding Captain! Synchro Summon…" Gustav declared with a sudden pause. He clenched fiercely only his Extra Deck as he saw the knight dissipate into rings and form around the space fighter. "Oh legendary rider! Show this punk that you aren't going down without a fight! Appear! Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!" A blue and red armoured horse galloped onto the field. Its rider, a shady figure in blue and gold armour, tightly held onto the two red lances it wielded (**2600**/800)(Level 6).

"Well, well, well, a first turn Synchro Summon," the opponent commented. "We don't see it every day in a declining world like ours,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere,"

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment,"

Gustav then grunted. He immediately proceeded to set a card on the Spell & Trap Card Zone. "I end my turn," he said weakly.

"I draw," the opponent said as he drew his sixth card and analysed his hand. Suddenly, he received a message from his duel disk.

"S_ir, __I have installed the virus into the system,"_

"Excellent work," the opponent praised the other person with a grin. His crimson eyes glared at Gustav. "Prepare yourself for a world of pain,"

…

…

An elderly man waddled peacefully like a penguin through the corridors of V-Reality Corporations, with his hands firmly placed behind his back. His eyes were hazel and his eyebrows were bushy grey, similar to his Einstein-like hair. He was Kenji Yamada.

Kenji froze when he turned across the corner at the end of the main corridor, which contains the corridor that leads to the room that contains the supercomputer in the basement. What astonished him were the two unconscious security guards. Hastily, Kenji bolted down the stairs and glued his eyes to the keyhole.

"Level 9 **Lunaris Kage** and **Lunaris Sage**, Overlay! With these 2 monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

Kenji's eyes widened. A duel was commencing.

"Roar through even the depths of the abyss! Let even the universe shatter with every step you take! Manifest yourself, **Lunaris Nebula Dragon**!"

…

…

Gustav grimaced upon noticing the enemy's assault ceased. He unsteadily got up from his staggered state, and glared sickly at his decreasing Life Point meter.

**Temperance Knight:**** 3600 **→ **1000 (Life Points)**

**_: 4000 (Life Points)**

He was even more shocked that he felt pain upon losing Life Points. That has never happened before. "W-what di-di-did y-y-you d-do?" Gustav asked. He would've cursed at the enemy, but his utter astonishment and wound made him incapable of releasing emotions besides awe.

The Opponent didn't respond. He only setted a card and signalled the end of his turn.

"Tch," Gustav clicked. He quickly manned up and recovered. "DRAW!" he roared. He smirked upon glancing at the newly drawn card. _'Alright. There's only one card that can beat him and I think I can pull of off,' _he thought. "I activate the Spell Card, Reinforcement of the Army. This card allows for me to add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand. I will select my Trident Warrior," he smirked. The card glided out of his duel disk and stopped at the tip of his two fingers. His duel disk then auto shuffled his Deck. Gustav paused dramatically for his next counterattack.

Not that the opponent looked wary. The hooded figure remained stoic, even when against colossal threats.

"Now then. I will Normal Summon my Trident Warrior in Attack Position," An warrior in blue armour emerged wielded an trident in an aggressive manner (**1800**/1200)(Level 4). "The effect of Trident Warrior allows for me to Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from my hand! Appear, Shine Knight!" Gustav rapidly slammed down another card with barely any time to pause. A white-capped knight with silver armour and a shimmering lance materialised onto the field in a crouched stance (400/**1900**)(Level 3→4). "I activate the Spell Card, Lightwave Tunin'. This card allows for me to treat 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monsters as a Tuner. I pick my Shine Knight,"

"You should give up and relieve yourself from the pain," the opponent advised. "Only a fool would continue to fight in a hopeless battle when he has the option to give up and stay safe,"

"Nonsense! I will tune my Level 4 Shine Knight with my Level 4 Trident Warrior! Synchro Summon…" Gustav declared. "Oh titan of darkness, lend me your indomitable strength! Crush all who stand in _my_ way! Appear! Colossal Fighter!"

The opponent merely glanced at the bulky warrior in a spacesuit unimpressed (**2800**/1000)(Level 8). "That's all you've got?" the opponent asked Gustav, clearly not impressed.

"Colossal Fighter gains 100 ATK for every Warrior-Type monster in my Graveyard!" Gustav beamed as the green aura formed around his monster. "I count 5, so it looks like he gains 500 ATK," he informed (**2800**→**3300**/1000). "That's enough to slay your mysterious dragon. Colossal Fighter, attack that… thing,"

"You fool. I activate my face-down, Dimensional Prison," the opponent countered by pressing a button on his duel disk, revealing the card. Gustav's heart sank upon seeing the card. The gigantic bulky spacefighter charged towards the dragon, but was intercepted by the purple wormhole. "Whenever your monster attacks, this card targets the attacking monster and banishes it,"

"No," Gustav's voice croaked upon seeing his ace engulfed by the wormhole. "I-I don't wanna play this game no more," he tried to disconnect his duel disk, but the electricity generated by the duel disk surged through his body. He screamed in pain.

"Sorry, but _you_ weren't incline to give up when _you_ were planning _your _failure of a counterattack," the opponent commented with emphasis.

Gustav shivered. "No!" he detested weakly, cowering backwards in fear. "You cannot do this!"

"I assume you end your turn then,"

Gustav didn't respond. The opponent sniggered as he drew his card. Though he didn't look at the cards because it was obvious how the duel would end…

"Lunaris Nebula Dragon, attack this whelp directly! Ionising Stream!" the enemy commanded. Gustav could only stare dumbfounded at the dragon like a sitting duck as the beam engulfed him and his Life Points trailed down to zero.

**Temperance Knight:**** 1000 **→ **0 (Life Points)**

**_: 4000 (Life Points)**

He tried to curse this disgrace like the sore loser he was. But he felt hollow – like his heart and soul was ripping out of his body. The V-Reality faded and they _returned_ to reality.

…

…

Kenji gasped upon seeing the figure and Gustav return in a shimmering light. What shocked him was seeing the defeated Gustav collapse onto the floor with a blank expression. He wasn't breathing. Kenji began to turn away and use his stealth to escape… But the voice of the victor scorned him.

"You might as well show yourself, eavesdropper. If you flee, I'm afraid you'll have to join your comrade,"

Kenji's jaw dropped. How did the person know that he was listening from behind the door? Regardless of his query he gave up and opened the door, revealing himself among the two invaders. He knew he was too old to run away quickly. And besides, Kenji could possibly bargain his life. "I'll let you escape and I won't report you if you spare me," he pleaded weakly.

"Actually, I will spare you if you report me to the Miami Police. I want the public to know of my existence," he said. Kenji could only nod grimly. "But don't worry eavesdropper. I will not strike you down as long as you keep the V-Reality system infected and you don't interfere with my plans,"

"I promise," Kenji chirped, gritting his teeth anxiously. The two figures walked past the broken man and departed through the door. Kenji sighed and glanced down at the remains of Gustav Schmidt. He then heard the voice of the hooded figure echo out the computer room.

"Oh. I've forgotten to mention something. My name is Reaper, the destined savior of this rotten world,"

* * *

_**AN: Once again, this Prologue was far longer than I expected it to be. Also, because of IRL reasons, I will not begin writing until the summer. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_


End file.
